A Surprising Reunion
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Would you remember someone from a very distant past? Reincarnation AU.


So, I've been reading a lot of reincarnation AU's, as much as I'm currently allowed since work has left me super extremely tired, and I've decided to do my own for today. I only own the plot. OneShot.

A/N: Also, I'm ignoring the height differences between Levi and Eren since I've envisioned a taller Levi and by the love of all the Titan Shifters I really kinda liked it. Plus, I've been so busy with work that my mind is all jumbled and I wanted to get something out so please enjoy the randomness!

* * *

><p>The war with the titans was one that all those involved would never forget. The pain, gore and death of friends and family made the heartache all the more worse. It was said that if Eren Jaeger, a titan shifter, ever lost control that Levi Ackerman, one of the best titan killers around would be there to immediately kill him. Ackerman never once broke that order and during an intense battle, he was forced to end Jaeger's life.<p>

* * *

><p>About three thousand years later, in current day Japan, Eren was currently sitting in an airport chair with his adopted sister Mikasa. They were awaiting the arrival of her cousin whom was moving from France to Japan all while claiming that he had business there and wanted to move anyway. Mikasa never really believed him though she never pushed him for she knew better. Her cousin could have a terrible temper if pushed too much and since both of them were knowledgable in the art of karate and its cousins there was really no need to go there, especially in a place like this. Eren didn't know how long he sat there, staring out the window and watching the planes take off, until Mikasa abruptly stood up and started making her way towards the crowd of people that had just un-boarded.<p>

"Mikasa!" Immediately standing himself, the taller of the two young adults pushed his way past all those happy to be home or excited to be in a different country until he came upon Mikasa, whose arms were wrapped around a man taller than she was. His apathetic face screamed that he wasn't enjoying the affection but the way his eyes sparkled slightly and the tightening of his arms around her waist said differently. It was a subtle movement, one that would've been missed if you weren't looking close enough. For a moment, Eren felt a sense of nostalgia wash over his frame and the more he looked at Mikasa's cousin, the more the man started to look a. It familiar.

It was only after clearing his throat softly did his sister let go before introducing her only other family.

"Eren, this is,"

"Levi?"

Eren's orbs grew wide before he cleared his throat as his lips curved up into the biggest and brightest smile the world had probably ever seen. He knew he'd have Mikasa at his heels, bugging him on how he knew her cousins name when she never introduced him before but he could handle it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eren, Mikasa's adoptive brother." He held out his hand for Levi to shake, which he did and yet there were so many emotions and thoughts swirling around in his mind that would need to be answered later.

After that however, Levi produced a bottle of hand sanitizer and sanitized his hands, to which Eren laughed loudly at. Still the same Heichou from way back when.

* * *

><p>Once all the pleasantries were done and out of the way, Mikasa showed Levi to his room while Eren brought in the two suitcases he had brought with him. after that was done Eren immediately went to his own room to let the other two catch up. It was almost Christmas and so Eren spent a few hours on his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about doing it the week before classes were to start back up.<p>

Stretching and rubbing his eyes, Eren stacked his papers neatoy on one of the corners of his desk, placing the pen and pencil he had been using atop that before turning off the lamp and laying down atop the freshly washed comforters.

A quiet knock on the door awoke the young male from his dosing, the turning of the knob making him sit up. Levi appeared in his doorway dressed in a pair of boxers and a roomy white shirt.

"Levi?"

It was a quiet question that was answered with said person crossing the threshold and closing the door before ultimately making his way to the bed. The mattress dipped with the extra weight and soon Eren felt the warmth that Levi's body gave off.

"Tch, your room is actually clean for once Jaeger, I'm surprised."

Happiness swelled within Eren's chest and he could feel the pricking of tears at the corners of his eyes as he through his arms around the now taller man.

A sudden chuckle made Eren's ears twitched before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his frame. Soon, Levi had guided them down with Eren now cuddled into the clean freaks side.

"You're still a brat but you're my brat."

"You do remember."

"Get some sleep Eren."

Levi felt a pair of soft lips at his cheek, giving the smooth and pale skin there a gentle kiss. Before he finally let sleep accompany him, he heard the faintest of whispers.

"I've finally found you."

Tch. What an adorable brat.

"I love you."


End file.
